Stories: Daring Do and the Golden Orb
Story written by and Bright Spark is up to no good again, and this time he's going to steal The Golden Orb that could give him the power to rule over the whole multiverse! In response to this, Daring Do has enlisted the help of none other than the world-renowned Locked Room Gang on an amazing adventure to stop Bright Spark from getting his hooves on that orb! Cast * Daring Do (debut) * Bright Spark * Rainbow Dash * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Gerald Edmarkson Jr. * Rosewell Starlingson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden Animations * Twi-bot * Fork-Bot * Flapjack (debut) * Tomato Smash (debut) Story One morning, Bright Spark was in his base, drinking a cup of coffee while Twi-bot was making breakfast for him. * Bright Spark: What now, Twi-bot? The Locked Room Gang always gets in the way of my plans! * Twi-bot: *''cooking in the kitchen*'' I'm not sure. *''thinks for a moment* What if you used machines based on different villains to capture the mane six? * '''Bright Spark:' We already did that. * Twi-bot: How about building a robot that can copy all of the gang's abilities? * Bright Spark: We already did that too. * Twi-bot: Or perhaps trying to attack a different dimension altogether? How about the Food dimension? * Bright Spark: Twi-bot, this isn't funny! We've done all of that stuff before, and it didn't work! * Twi-bot: What if we go for the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Nah... wait, the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Twi-bot: Yes, the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Do you hear that? * Twi-bot: What? * Bright Spark: There's this music whenever we say the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' * Twi-bot: I don't hear it. * Bright Spark: Well, now that I think of it, I think that might work. That ancient magic relic is on a island far away in the Equestrian Seas. We'll surely get it without the gang knowing it. And once we do, I can use its power to take over the world! Forever! *''evil laugh*'' * Twi-bot: Sounds like a plan. So, should we go get the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Yeah, let's go. *''stops for a moment* Wait, what about my breakfast? ''Twi-bot looks back at the stove, and sees the food is already black. * Twi-bot: Uh... Do you like your bacon extra crispy? * Bright Spark: *''stares at Twi-bot* You let it burn again, didn't you? * '''Twi-bot:' Yes... * Bright Spark: *''facepalms* Let's just get going. We can buy some food on the way. * '''Twi-bot:' Ok. Bright Spark and Twi-bot leave the base, ready to go after the Golden Orb. Meanwhile, at Red Spoon's restaurant, the gang takes a break, hanging out. * Red Fork: '''More ice cream! * '''Red Spoon: '''You've already had 38 of them. Are you sure you want more? * '''Red Fork: '''More ice cream! With extra sprinkles! * '''Red Spoon: *''rolls his eyes*'' If you say so. *''gives Red Fork more ice cream*'' * '''Blast: '''Now that's just too much. * '''Blue Ocean: '''After pizza, ice cream is his favorite thing to eat. * '''Alice: '''Well, we're not paying for that. He's going to have to pay it. Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal